


Twelve Minutes to Midnight

by CaptainJacq



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJacq/pseuds/CaptainJacq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year is special, one day, just one, where you always get another chance. A new start. <br/>Merlin makes a wish. </p><p>(ART FILL + drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Minutes to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Awyvern).



 

 

 

 

The office has been empty for hours. It's only persistence that's kept Merlin here and the aching knowledge that he has absolutely nothing to go home to. It sits heavy in his chest, tightening his lungs and not for the first time he stops and just closes his eyes tight, fighting against the strengthening wave of his own emotions. He's a sinking ship, really. All he has is himself, all he has are his thoughts and he can't let them win. He can't, because the moment he does he's lost. Done for, and what would his Mum say about that? She hadn't raised him the way she had to let him go crying everywhere, breaking down into hysterics at the smallest thing. She taught him to fight, to keep moving even when it feels like there's nothing worth moving for. 

He's glad she did, because otherwise he simply doesn't know if he'd have managed. He's barely managing now. But he has his job, which isn't bad and he has his car and his apartment and for now that's enough.

"Next year will be better," he murmurs to himself, like a promise. "It has to be. Please..."

On the other side of the office Merlin can hear the heavy footfall of someone coming down the stairs and he jumps a little and turns to glance at whoever it is burning the candle at both ends much the way he is on goddamn New Years Eve. He shouldn't really be surprised when he sees Arthur Pendragon and his golden hair look shocked to see him.

"Emrys!" Pendragon says, sounding tired. " I never thought I'd see the day anyone was here later than me. Dont you have plans?"

Merlin shakes his head, feeling weary and sad and foolish in the face of the man in front of him. Arthur Pendragon, heir aparant to Uther Pendragon's growing empire and a man who draws every eye. He has a bright charisma that cannot be missed, that makes everyone feel like they are the only person he ever wants to speak to in that moment. But here and now it's like the show is stripped away, all the golden charm has dulled, tired and sore and looking to go home on a day where really no one should be at work, even Arthur Pendragon, let alone Merlin.

"Not really, sir," Merlin replies, trying to show him a disregarding smile, but he fails, he just sort of shrugs, instead and feels foolish.

Arthur just looks at him then, fixing him with a blue stare that makes Merlin go perfectly still. But instead of pity or derison as Merlin has been expecting, instead Arthur's expression softens, like he's seen something in Merlin that he recognises and understands. Instead of walking out the door with a wave, Arthur Pendragon shuffled his scarf to his other arm and walks over to Merlin, offering out his hand.

"Right," he says, sounding a little bit more like himself, the brash, charismatic businessman that has helped his father's business grow. "Well now you do," he says, staring at Merlin, staring at him, gaze unwavering, but then, slowly, the corners of his lips turn up in an inviting smile. And for a moment, Merlin sees something in him that he recognises. He sees something that he understands, a weary, bone tired loneliness that needs someone, an ear to listen, a hand to hold.

So Merlin reaches out to take Arthur's proferred fingers in his and even though he didn't really know it then, he finds his second chance.

At twelve minutes to midnight.

 


End file.
